


Letters Between Lovers

by AntivanLeather



Series: Samantha Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit consent (mentioned), Fenris is so intelligent, Genderqueer Character, Got unexpectedly smutty..., Inquisitor/Dorian (mentioned), Krem sews stuffed nugs! With wings!, Krem's my boo-boo, Letters, Other, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), letter sex, protective!krem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Hawke and Fenris exchange some letters while Hawke is in Skyhold after the Fade.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Samantha Hawke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088000
Kudos: 1





	1. Hawke Writes to Fenris About the Fade

To my dear Fenris,

I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you before – I knew that you would rush to my side as soon as possible and I couldn’t possibly put you in danger. I should probably tell you what happened. I met up with the Inquisitor – he’s very nice. And, no, he’s not a mage. You would probably like him. He’s a warrior like you. He's bloody useful in a fight. Bloody good, too - like another warrior that I know. Family’s from the Free Marches – have you heard of the Trevelyans? I wouldn’t go too hard on mages in front of him should you ever meet him, though, seeing as his boyfriend is one.

Anyway, I ended up in the bloody Fade again with the Inquisitor and Dorian (that’s his boyfriend,) Cassandra (a Seeker) and Varric, plus Stroud, my Warden contact. It was going quite well – too well. Should have know that it wouldn’t last. We battled a demon and defeated it. No problem, right? Except we then ran into another one. Bloody enormous thing, it was. Then the Inquisitor had to make A Choice. Me or Stroud. As you will know, and as Varric has told you, he picked Stroud. His death weighs heavy on my back yet, selfishly, I am glad to have survived. I’ll admit that I got back and went straight to the tavern. I got some very odd looks there but after a while was so far gone that I didn’t notice them. A very nice young man with short brown hair led me upstairs and helped me out of my armour – it wasn’t like that. He was very professional about it. He also didn’t seem to mind me breaking down into a sobbing, babbling mess right in front of him. He’s Tevinter – and, no, he’s not a mage. Soporati. Father was a tailor. Now he’s in slavery. Didn’t ask his full story, didn’t want to pry. He gave me a stuffed nug with wings – it’s adorable. I’ll have to show you it when we meet again.

Love,  
Samantha  
xxxx

PS – feel free to write to me about those fucking mages who were working fucking blood magic. I need to whinge to someone about and, besides, I know you would like it.


	2. Fenris's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris responds to Hawke's letter about the Fade.

Hello Sam,

Sorry to hear about Stroud. He was in Kirkwall, wasn’t he? He was pleasant. I am very much glad you’re alive, though. I couldn’t imagine life without you. I'm getting soppy, aren't I?

I have heard about the Trevelyans, though not much. His boyfriend’s a mage? I hope he’s a responsible one.

I’m glad you had someone care for you – but I am concerned. It’s unusual for you to drink so much.

I can rant about blood mages to you – they do seem to create chaos wherever they do, don’t they? What were they doing this time? Possession? Mind control? Summoning demons? Whatever it was, it couldn’t have been pleasant. And they Grey Wardens were involved? Wonder what the Hero of Ferelden thinks about that. I doubt he’s pleased - or impressed. Wonder where he's gone? He just disappeared one day. That can't bode well. Maybe I'm just a cynic and a pessimist, though I don't think that's a bad thing. I actually think it's warranted.

Love you,  
Fenris  
xxxx


	3. Hawke Tells Fenris About Some of the Inquisition's Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of unsafe binding practices - very brief.

Dear Fenris,

Hope you’re doing well. As you would no doubt have guessed I’m still at Skyhold. I have been taking to members of the Inquisition – like our lot were they’re a very unusual bunch! An elven rogue, a terrifying (yet kind) mage who believes in the Circles – you’d like her, another mage who’s quiet and calm yet radiates power, a qunari who leads an odd bunch himself, a Grey Warden, a spirit (of Compassion apparently) who can make people forget him, an elf with an extreme distaste for authority, those I mentioned before and, of course, Varric. I’ve been talking with the Qunari’s mercenary band. They call themselves The Chargers and, as I said, they’re very odd. Well, the medic is normal enough, I guess. There’s an elf who is absolutely not a mage, another elf who is terrifying – she hates humans, calls them shems – I’m glad she I’m not on her bad side, a man who never, ever talks (you'd like that,) a dwarf with an affinity for explosives and Krem. Who isn’t that eccentric. Krem’s like me – he said I could tell you that. Well, not quite like me – he’s a man and I’m not sure entirely what I am – maybe fuck it, what even is gender? As I said before, though, he’s very pleasant. Took me to a separate room before saying that he was concerned for me. He asked, gently, if I’d take my top off. I did. He did this whistling sound through his teeth and told me that what I was doing was very dangerous – and I know you’re going to tell I told you so. He’s going to make something for me to flatten my chest without the need for strips of cloths. He was also greatly relieved when I said that I’d never fought in it – my armour made that unnecessary. Cullen is also here – he’s trying to kick the lyrium but is doing much better – Meredith really wasn’t a good influence for anyone, was she? Anyway, I must sign off now – I’m meant to spar with Cassandra later. Apparently I’m meant to “demonstrate my fighting skills.”

Love you  
Sam xxx


	4. A Disappointed Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris replies to Hawke's previous letter.

Dear Sam,

I won’t say I told you so – I didn’t know any better myself. Anyway, you’re very brave to be yourself. Glad you’re making new friends – be suspicious of the calm, quiet mage. You know how I feel about mages already and the quiet ones always seem to be planning something. the spirit should be watched too, but, with their ability, that could be impossible. Anders and Justice were a nightmare - though I blame The Mage for that, not the spirit. The other two mages are probably alright. 

Glad to see Cullen’s doing well – why do we seem to run into the same people wherever we go? Very odd that. 

That elf sounds positively terrifying – is she more terrifying than me? What’s her name? 

Hope your sparring went well – I’ve missed our daily bouts. Maybe we should swap weapons – I teach you how to wield a broadsword you teach me how to utilise a shield and longsword? Something to think about when we next see each other.  
Pass on my love to Varric.  
And, yes, Meredith did have a bad effect on everyone. Your're certainly not wrong there.  
Your Fenris  
PS  
The dog misses you. He wanted to sign this letter but I didn’t have an ink pad handy. I told him so and he whined at me. Now I feel guilty – good thing my opponents don’t see me like this.


	5. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke tells Fenris what they want them both to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty - can skip with no ill-effect.

Dear Fenris,  
This letter may get a little…heated. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip.   
If you’ve read this far I assume you are interested in my thoughts. Anyway, I miss seeing you around – you’re so handsome, all lanky body and white hair. You really do have wonderful green eyes. When we see each other again, if it’s all right, I would like to take you to bed and fuck your brains out. For now I will have to do so by letter – If you ever get uncomfortable please stop reading.  
I can imagine it now – I’ll be nude in my house, lying across my bed. You will come in to see me and kiss me ‘til we’re both breathless. We will string it out for as long as we take it before we will eventually, slowly, slip out of our clothes. You will gently push me to the bed, spreading my legs apart before straddling me. You reach one of your long, elegant fingers down and start to massage my clit. I mill, meanwhile, reach one of my hands down and gently touch you. You will whine in that way that you do and I will buck my hips up, seeking more of that whine. We will remove our hands from each other and grind our hips together, trying to get each other off without hands. I will feel your hard cock pressing against my body. It will be leaking slightly and you will recoil slightly before I reassure you that it’s alright, that you can make all the mess you want. You will mewl as we continue to move our hips against each other, trying to reach that wonderful peak until we fall over it, screaming each other’s names. You will spurt your fluid against me and I will tell you how very wonderful you are, how very handsome, how very intelligent. You will deny it as you always do and I will lift a finger, letting it hover over your lips, and tell you that, no, you really are all those things that I said. We will kiss again, gently, languorously. You will ask if it’s alright if you put your prick in my cunt and I will only be able to pant my assent. You will do so and then you will touch my clit again while I tell you how very good you are at this, how considerate you are. We will keep a steady rhythm, searching for our release. You will gasp and I will twist my fingers in the bedsheets. We will keep reaching for that precipice before we both tumble over it and grunt each other’s names. Your body will be sweat-slicked and you will look wonderful, damp hair ruffled and oh Maker you will look even more wonderful than usual. 

(Can you tell that I’ve been missing you? I’m really missing reading and talking with you – you are always so erudite.)

Very much love  
Sam  
xxxx


	6. Fenris's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris replies to Sam's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, somewhat heated. Can skip

Dear Sam,

I had to go to another room when I read that. It’s very appealing – and certainly something that we can do. I don’t think that I can live up to the standard that you set in your wonderful letter in this one – but I can tell you what I did as I read yours.  
First I went to a dark room. I made sure that I was alone and that the door was locked. I lit a few candles, got as comfortable as I could, and pulled my trousers and underwear down. I read your letter as I took my cock in my hand and touched myself. I started out limp but that didn’t last long as I read on. I ran my fingers over it as I felt myself growing rigid. I made a hand into some sort of makeshift sheath and started moving my dick around in it never puling it out. I slid my foreskin back with my other hand. I was making all sorts of noises but, for once, I was unashamed. It felt really good to just let go, to be as vocal as I wanted. I tightened my grip slightly and started to massage my cock. I could feel my orgasm coming but I needed more friction to reach it so I let go of my dick and grabbed my pants – I was so hard at this point and leaking my fluid. I grabbed my underwear and held them against the wall as I ground myself into them. I must have looked desperate – bucking and shoving my hips into the wall, rubbing myself against my underwear. It worked for I came not long after, catching my cum in my underwear (I didn’t want to make clean-up difficult for the cleaners.) I collapsed to the floor, unable to move – my strength had bled out of me. I yelled your name as I came.

How did I do?

Love  
Fenris  
xxxx

PS – I did make quite a mess.


	7. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Fenris some important names.

Hello again,

I would tell you what I did with myself while I read your letter but I fear we would end up in a cycle. A very pleasant cycle to be sure but not one that would be at all conductive to conversation.

I never told you how my sparring went, did I? It went very well, thank you. It’s nice to practice with someone who fights with shield and sword. I had lunch after that in the tavern – a lovely stew and a good hunk of bread. At least the Inquisition can eat well – though why do they get such a nice tavern and we got the bloody _Hanged Man_? I mean that both literally and figuratively, by the way. They even have live music! Also, there seem to be no fights breaking out. Not yet at least – bet I’ve jinxed that now. I talked with the Chargers while I ate – I have names! The healer is Stitches, Skinner is the elf who hates humans, the not-mage is Dalish, Grim is the one who never, ever talks, Rocky is the explosives-lover. There are lovely – and I bet you would have preferred Anders if he never spoke. Frankly, I would have too. Anyway, after lunch I visited the rest of the Inquisition – the authority-hater is Sera, Cole is the spirit, Vivienne is the terrifying mage, Solas is the mage who you said I should keep an eye on – don’t worry, I have, Cassandra is the Seeker, the Iron Bull is the qunari – he does not like it if you miss off the the, Dorian is the Inquisitor’s boyfriend. Apparently he and Beau – the Inquisitor – met after he asked for Beau’s help in dealing with problems that a certain group of people had caused. Guess who caused these issues? Go on – you only get one guess. Also, I wonder how that meeting stacks up to ours? I think ours was quite dramatic – you really know how to make your entrance, don’t you? And you were so polite! I always thought you were good-looking – not in the way you find people attractive, of course, but I didn’t know that then. I have to go now – I really should take off Krem’s gift – he told me not to wear it for too long or else I could get damaged ribs.

Love,

Samantha

xxxx


	8. Fenris's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reply.

Hello Sam,

Please stay well and safe. I’m glad the sparring went well. And, yes, the _Hanged Man_ is disgusting – or at least it was the last time I saw it, it might be better now. I shouldn’t rag too much on the humans for being dirty – my house wasn’t any better. How’s the music – if it’s good then it’s an asset and if it’s bad then it’s best avoided. I really would have preferred it if The Mage had never spoken, yes. At least the Chargers are nice – glad to see you’re making friends. Maybe you should stay in contact with some of them? Their names are somewhat self-explanatory, though. Since we’re sharing lunch tales I had an apple, some cheese, and a chunk of bread. Sorry to hear about your experience – you never told me that before. Some things are easier to explain through letters aren’t they? I’ll admit I found you attractive too – but I never thought that you would actually be interested in me.

Love Fenris

xxxx

PS – I know the answer – it’s mages. It’s always mages.


End file.
